


Locked Out

by TML9115



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TML9115/pseuds/TML9115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on a prompt on Tumblr shared by captaincanaryhiatusfest. Prompt: Character A keeps losing their keys and getting locked out of the building, Character B who recognizes A, keeps letting them in. Slightly AU. Set after Sara leaves Star City, and before she is recruited by Rip Hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving Day - Sara Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I own nothing, this is written for fun. 
> 
> Timeline - After Sara leaves Star City, and before she is recruited by Rip Hunter.

"Sara are you sure you want to move into this place. It doesn't exactly scream friendly." Laurel eyed the buzzer system that appeared to be out of order and the camera she was sure didn't work. 

Sara tried her best not to role her eyes. Only her sister would be concerned about her safety and ignore the fact that if she lost control she could kill everyone in the building in the blink of an eye. "I'll be fine Laurel. Besides, I'm not the one you should be worried about." With the bloodlust she'd become unpredictable and at times out of control. This place wasn't the nicest of places she could have moved into but she needed to get away from the "normal" people of the city. Staying in Star City was out of the question, especially with Thea being so close, she couldn't risk going after her again the next time the bloodlust hit. Out here she could lose a bit of control and no one would care, they'd just assume she was coming off of a high. "I'll be fine." She repeated. "Look they even have locks on the front door to keep people out." 

Laurel sighed. "I just got you back, I don't think I can handle losing you again." She hugged Sara. The hug felt awkward and stiff, it wasn't the hugs she'd grown up used to. Growing up Sara had always been the warmer more affectionate one of the two of them to have her stiffen up at the slightest of contact now was unsettling. She released her quickly. "How about we finish up with the rest of these boxes and order some takeout?" She was determined to be there for her sister even if she didn't agree with the neighborhood she'd chosen to live in.

"Deal." Sara was relieved she'd dropped the topic, it had been an ongoing battle all morning, she'd thought convincing her father had been difficult she'd forgotten how stubborn Laurel could be. 

After several hours of moving and unpacking the two sat inside Sara's now furnished apartment. "I'm so glad the furniture store delivery guys brought up the living room furniture." Laurel slumped in the seat cushions glad they were finally done. Oliver and Diggle had offered to help but this was something they'd wanted to do together. 

"Agreed. Remember the last time you and I tried to take a couch up the stairs?" Sara asked taking a sip of her beer.

Laurel laughed remembering that day all to well. They'd wanted to prove to their dad that they could move Sara into her dorm all by themselves. The couch had gotten stuck in the stairwell with no hope of it being freed. On top of it all the fire alarm had gone off causing a stampede of students to climb all over it. The fire department had to take a chainsaw to it in order to free it. "Dad was not impressed." She could still remember the look on his face. 

Few hours later Laurel got up ready to make the drive back to Star City, she stretched her stiffening muscles. She was definitely going to feel it the next day. "You'll call me if you need anything?" She asked.

"I will, now come on I'll walk you out." After a full day of socializing Sara needed some time to herself. Being around people even family tired her out. "I love you, text me when you get home." She initiated the hug this time. Laurel noticed it was slightly more relaxed though not by much.

"I will, I love you. Make sure to lock your door." She called out getting into her car. This time Sara did roll her eyes.


	2. Moving Day - Leonard Snart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard moves in.

"Mick be careful with that." Leonard called after his longtime friend and partner in crime as he lifted a box of fragile and expensive items. His most prized possession, his cold gun was in that box. He’d be devastated if anything happened to it, after all it was his signature piece that and the goggles he was sure he’d placed with the gun. If it wasn’t for the large furniture items he’d have made this move by himself. 

"Relax Lenny. Your gun won’t break." His sister Lisa patted him on the arm before grabbing a box and moving past him. Leonard wasn’t as confident as she was, Mick had almost dropped the box twice and he’d barely been five feet from the truck. He couldn’t imagine the struggle Mick would have to overcome going up the stairs. If the flat surface had given him trouble then the stairs would be a disaster. He should’ve grabbed the box before Mick had, but it seemed it was out of his hands now. If he took the box then he would hurt Micks feelings and not to mention piss off his sister. She’d become quite protective of Mick. He held his breath waiting for Micks return from the inside. 

Mick finally stepped out of the building holding the door for Lisa, smiling at her as she passed. Though it had only been minutes it had felt like eternity for Leonard. "Relax Lenny." He knew only Lisa was allowed to call him Lenny, the name spoken by anyone else usually earned them a shiner, which is why he enjoyed using it any opportunity he got, especially when Lisa was within hearing distance. Leonard said nothing, his eyes narrowed as he shot him a cold hard stare. "Don't worry boss your precious box is safe inside." Mick assured him as he held the door open for his partner.

Leonard huffed taking another box inside, he hated moving, he hated the idea of settling down. Hated a lot of things about this day all together. When Mick and his sister had timidly approached him saying they wanted to move in together he'd been forced to get a place of his own. They'd said they could all live together but he just couldn't handle the idea of walking in on them doing anything. Since they'd come out to him about their relationship he hadn't been able to look at them the same again. It had taken close to three weeks to subdue the urge to kill Mick and four to just be in the same room as the two of them. Lisa had been pissed at him for his reaction. In the end he wanted her happy and protected, he knew Mick would make sure she was.

The trio switched off taking boxes inside as one would exit the building the second would catch the door taking another load inside. “Mick.” Leonard called but he was too late, Mick let the door shut behind him just as Leonard approached with another box. “Great.” Leonard gazed up at the sky, the clouds were starting to turn, he didn’t have many boxes left and he was hoping to get them inside before the rain started. 

"Need a hand?" A voice called from behind him startling him. How had he not heard her approach? The woman was a damn ninja. He did not like being snuck up on lucky for her he didn’t have his gun or she’d be a popsicle. The woman didn’t seem phased by his irritated stare and moved to grab the door handle taking a key out of her bra.

"Thanks, but I have two of them." Was his annoyed response.

The woman laughed, the sound surprising both of them. Most people would have claimed he was rude but it seemed this tiny blonde woman in running shorts and t-shirt was not most people. She looked through the glass door, it would appear Mr. Snarky was moving into the apartment next door to hers. "So, are we going to stand here all day?" She asked when he made no effort to open the door.

Leonard groaned. He had no key. Lisa had taken it inside. He was going to kill them for leaving him outside this long, what were they doing anyway? On second thought he didn't want to know. He was just thankful the bed had not been set up yet. Several seconds later he was saved from answering. "Took you long enough." He hissed at his sister and his friend as they walked out holding the door open for him.

"Don't be like that Lenny. We were just admiring your new place." Lisa teased with a wink.

"I swear if you two so much as," He threatened never finishing his sentence.

"Relax Snart. We were just setting up the kitchen." Mick enjoyed teasing him but he was smart enough to know when to stop. "Looks like you were doing just fine out here anyways. Hey Blondie." He greeted the stranger.

Sara contemplated kicking his ass for a brief second. She'd gone on the run to work off the angry energy wanting to be released, she would not allow this stranger to trigger her bloodlust by taking a swing at him. He smiled at her in this friendly way that said he'd meant nothing by the comment and she relaxed. "Sooo, are we gonna stand here all day?" She asked again. This time it was his turn to chuckle. 

"Right. Ladies first." He held the door open for her allowing her to pass through.


	3. You Going To Let Me In Or Just Stand There And Stare At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Leonard have their first run in, numbers are exchanged and food is shared. That about sums it all up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ass title, I hate titles, I know I did this to myself so if I have to suffer in coming up with them you have to put up with how long and crappy they are. Hope you enjoy! Have a great day everyone.

Leonard Snart was pissed this night had gone from bad to worse. The heist they'd spent weeks planning had to be postponed because one of his key players was arrested just hours before on separate charges, he'd walked in on his sister and friend kissing, an image he was sure was forever engraved in his mind and now he sat outside his apartment complex waiting on the maintenance guy to come unlock the door. He looked at the lock several times, the temptation to pick it strong. But he'd been warned that they’d be watching him and the slightest infraction and he'd have to find a new place to move and since he hated moving he decided he would wait outside patiently. He sat on the ledge just outside the door his head leaned back against the wall his eyes closed. He'd given up checking his watch an hour ago.

Sara walked up to her apartment complex slowly. She'd noticed a figure sitting beside the door as she'd turned the last corner of her run. She relaxed recognizing her neighbor Leonard Snart. She had quickly put together who he was by the names she'd heard his friends use. Him being a criminal didn't bother her one bit, after all she had no room to judge anyone, she’d taken countless lives. She stopped once she was within arm’s reach of him. She wondered if he was asleep or that unaware of her presence, then she noticed his breathing change. If he wasn't aware of her before he was now.

"You going to let me in or just stand there and stare at me?" Again she'd snuck up on him but he pretended he'd known she was there all along. Her knowing smirk however told him that he’d failed.

"I'm just wondering why a man of your," she paused searching for the best word that would not come off judgmental or condescending, "talents", she decided was a good enough word, "would sit out here locked out of his apartment building."

So she knew who he was. He looked at her for a long minute waiting for the typical negative reaction but all he saw was amusement. "Yes well I'm trying to keep my lease, I have no intention of living with my sister and Mick." Saying their names brought back the images of them kissing.

"How new is their relationship?" She could tell by his reaction even though he tried to hide it that he was uncomfortable with them being together.

"Not that it's any of your business," he glared at her sitting up "but they've been together for months."

He was rude, she enjoyed it. "But you just found out." She deduced.

"I see being a detective runs in the family." He shot back in his usual snark.

She laughed the sound unfamiliar to her own ears, what was it about this man that would catch her so off guard. "You've been doing your homework." She should've known she wouldn't be the only one looking into her neighbors. She wondered how much he knew.

"It pays to know who you're living next to."

"And who I'm letting into the building." She added. "I'm Sara." She introduced herself officially.

"Leonard."

They were both silent for some time neither breaking the silence. "Hello Sara, I see you've met Mr. Snart." The landlord Jim glared at Leonard, he knew about his criminal activities and did not enjoy having him in the building, but his wife had demanded he give the man a chance. He'd taken his sweet time coming out to unlock the door for him.

"Hey Jim." Sara greeted their landlord. He was a nice old man, nice old man that apparently didn't like her neighbor. "This guy giving you trouble?" She shot her thumb in Leonard's direction. Leonard glared at her. She smiled at him. This night was not getting any better.

"Second time this week he's locked himself out." He complained. He was just glad it wasn’t after midnight, as it had been the last time.

"Look at the bright side Jim, he didn't break in." Sara told Jim unlocking the door swinging it open and holding it.

"That's true lass, that's true." He waved a hand bidding her a good night. “Be careful around that one Sara.” He didn’t wait for her to respond. Leonard rolled his eyes used to being judged harshly. He learned a long time ago to not let it bother him.

Sara wondered if the landlord had any idea how dangerous she was. He should have given the warning to Leonard not her. "Wow. He really doesn't like you." Sara walked in holding the door open for him.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Leonard followed her inside going to his apartment without another word.

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

"Here." She stuck a piece of paper out go him a week later.

"What is it?" Leonard asked unfolding the paper.

"My number. So you don't catch a cold out here." It was raining and Leonard was sitting outside the apartment building soaked.

Leonard tucked the piece of paper in his pocket to keep it from getting wet. Sara unlocked the door allowing him inside. "Thank you Sara." This was a thank you he meant, he hated being wet, cold was one thing, being drenched was another. He could not stand having the layers he wore sticking to him. Sara took note of the sincerity in his voice but said nothing, it was best not to ruin the moment.

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

Several days passed before Sara received a text. " _ **Care to let me in**_?" She didn't recognize the number but there was only one person she knew that needed to be let in constantly. She didn't respond, instead she went straight to the door. “Hey.” She pushed the door open for him.

“Hey.” He responded. Sara seemed oddly awake at one in the morning. He wondered for a moment if she was a night person like him, but the eagerness to find out left him as soon as it hit. He didn’t care, that’s what he told himself anyways. “Thanks,” he muttered entering his apartment.

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

  
A few days passed before he messaged her again. It became a common occurrence he’d text to see if she was home or awake, she’d go down to the main door and open it neither saying a word. No words were necessary, this became routine.

On one particular night when Sara went to get the door she noticed a change in his normal I don’t give a shit demeanor. She knew better than asking him about it so she did the next best thing, and that was to offer him company and a beer.

“You any good at gin?” She knew he wouldn’t be able to resist the competitive look she directed his way.

“Are we betting money?” He wasn’t an idiot he knew she was providing him a distraction it was written all over her face the minute she took one look at him.

“Not today. I want to give you a fair shot before I take all your money. There is beer waiting to be consumed.”

“You’re on.” There was no way he would let her win.

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

" _ **Are you awake?**_ " She received another text a week later. She looked at the time 0345. Reasonable question.

" _ **Depends, do you want to talk about mushy stuff?**_ " She hit send. He responded less than a minute later.

" _ **I don't do mushy. Movie?**_ " He'd had a rough day and wanted company that wasn't family or bar guests, he was sure both would result in a fight. They played cards several times in the past few weeks but tonight he just wanted to sit back kick his feet up and lose himself in a ridiculous movie.

" **Door is unlocked.** "

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

  
Two days later she received another text. " _ **Locked out.**_ " Leonard wondered how Sara managed to put up with him having to let him in at least twice a week. He knew if the roles were reversed he would not be as pleasant about it. She never complained or made any comments about carrying his key. She’d simply let him in and return to her apartment. He made a promise to himself, he’d find a way to thank her, subtlety of course. The opportunity presented itself several days later, it was simple and his gesture would not be conceived as too much even by his standards.

" _ **I'm hungry**_." Her stomach had been growling for the past hour.

It was just after ten. " _ **Eat.**_ "

" _ **I burned the food**_." 

So that was her doing, he’d thought he’d smelt burned food. He didn't respond instead he knocked on her door 30 minutes later with takeout. "Glad to see you didn't wither away."

She grabbed the bag of food and set it on the coffee table along with plates and two beers. "Thanks." Knowing he didn’t like too much attention she didn’t make a big deal of it. “Movie?”

He nodded. He was okay with a movie, they wouldn’t have to talk. Unless of course they were criticizing the movie. That was one of the many things they had in common.


	4. Early Morning Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard learns a little more about Sara.

Sara woke to the sounds of her own screams. She looked around her apartment frantically trying to center herself. "Get it together Lance. You're in your living room." She reminded herself trying to catch her breath. She sighed noticing the time, 0500, that meant she'd only had 2 hours of sleep. She considered going back to sleep but knew the attempt would be futile. Instead she got up and stripped off her shirt, put on a pair of workout shorts and went out the window to the small balcony. She shook her arms out before grabbing a hold of the bar above her head and began pulling herself up. After 10 minutes she dropped and turned to the bag she had hanging and started beating on it going back to pull ups 15 minutes later. This continued for 50 minutes before she dropped. 

"Do you ever sleep?" 

Sara tensed, she wondered how long he'd been sitting there and how much he'd heard. "I could ask you the same thing." She countered taking a seat on the ground beside the metal railing separating them. 

Leonard smirked. "Touché." He enjoyed the night life, it was much cooler and there were very few people out and about. The best heists were conducted at night, less law enforcement presence he had to worry about and less chance of innocent casualties. He'd heard her screams which is what had initially had him checking outside her balcony. When the screams had stopped and hadn't started back up he'd settled on the ground enjoying the last hour of the night. Her coming and exercising in nothing but her bra and shorts had been unexpected. He always figured she was in great shape what with all the running she did but he was truly amazed at how long she stayed on the pull up bar never faltering. "I like the night." He explained. 

"I used to." She stared off not giving him further.

"What changed?" He asked not expecting her to answer he could see that her focus was elsewhere. 

"I died." Sadness filled her voice.

He had not expected that for an answer, after all how many people could say they'd died and come back. He had not been prepared for the amount of sadness in her voice. "You're alive now." He wasn't sure how to handle this new side, this vulnerable side. He lifted his hand off his leg then put it back down. His reaction caught him off guard. He was never one to want to comfort any one, he'd always made sure he stayed away from feelings. Caring only got you hurt in the end. Yet here he was wanting to reach through the metal barrier and comfort her.

"I guess." She didn't feel alive most days. Unless she was giving into the bloodlust and she suppressed those urges as best as she could. 

"What happened?" He wasn't sure how much she'd actually share but he figured he wasn't losing anything in asking. Several minutes passed before she answered.

"Three arrows to the chest." Her fingers traced over the scars. 

Arrows and Star City. That could only mean one thing. "Arrow killed you?" He spit his name out, he never liked the guy and not just because he was a supposed good guy. Barry was a good guy. The Arrow to him was just another thug.

"No, his sister. But she was under the control of her father." She defended her former teammates. She wondered for a split second what he'd say if he knew she had once been part of team arrow. It was obvious he didn't like the Arrow, she wondered how he felt about the rest of the team. She almost asked but thought better of it. It was better if he didn't make that connection just yet. She was sure he'd figure it out eventually, he was a smart man.

Neither paid attention to time as it passed and the sun rose. She got up stretching, maybe she could get a few hours of sleep. She caught him staring at the scar on the right side of her stomach most people would have looked away but then again she'd already figured out he wasn't most people. "Another time." 

He bowed his head. Another time, he was a patient man. "Good night Sara." 

"Good night Leonard." She lifted her window and stepped into her apartment. 

Leonard stayed outside a few more minutes thinking about his time with his dare he say, friend? He wasn't sure what title to fit Sara Lance under. At some point they'd moved past being strangers, neighbors and acquaintances. Friend. He liked the sound of it. His friend had a haunted past, he'd occasionally seen the haunted look on her face but as if sensing she'd been caught the look always vanished and a small smile took its place. A part of him wanted to do more research, find out more, but a bigger part wanted to learn the information from the source first hand. Patience. He'd be patient. He stood up turning to lift his window. "You have got to be kidding me." He groaned. The window wouldn't budge. He looked down the fire escape, he could make it down easily but then he'd be locked out the front door. He wasn’t going to live this down, he climbed over the three foot metal railing that separated his mini balcony from Sara's and tapped on her window. A few seconds passed before she emerged from the hallway towel in hand. He was glad he'd caught her before her shower he did not want to be stuck outside any longer.

An eyebrow shot up. "Seriously?" She opened the window fully.

"My window hates me." Was his response. How was he to know the window would jam leaving him stranded outside. Sara chuckled moving aside. He entered through the window gracefully, after all it was something he’d done many times. "Thanks." He called over his shoulder as he walked out of her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn’t up earlier, I’m visiting family and we’ve spent most of the day in the mountains.


	5. I Can Handle Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard accidentally pisses Sara off, he and Sara learn more about each other.
> 
>  

 

Sara walked home from a bar not too far from the apartment, she'd felt the bloodlust peek its ugly head and had wanted to drink it away before it got too bad. That of course hadn't helped so she'd left hoping the walk back would do her some good. What she really needed was a good fight, but that was out of the question.  She could sense someone trailing behind her so she changed her route until she lost her follower.

 

She shook her head when she made it home and found Leonard outside. She thought about making a spare key and hiding it in the bushes for him many times, knowing him though he'd probably take the spare inside and she’d never see it again. Before she could tease him about being locked out she sensed her mysterious follower make his presence known. "Buddy if you don't leave right now you'll regret it." She gave him a threatening glance.   
  
"Awe come on, is this the thanks I get for buying you a drink?" His smile was downright creepy.  
  
So he was the sleaze who's drink she'd left untouched. Before she answered a voice spoke from beside her.  
  
"She said piss off." Leonard stood beside her protectively.  
  
"Whatever." The man turned around and walked off.   
  
Her angry gaze turned to Leonard. If looks could kill he was sure he would have died a very slow and painful death. He'd never seen so much anger not even from his father. Before he could respond she entered the building shutting the door behind her locking him out. “That’s what you get for being nice Snart.” He looked through the glass hoping to see Sara, he hoped she wouldn’t leave him out there all night, then again the death glare she’d given him said she’d never let him in again. He heard someone approaching from behind but before he could turn around his head connected with the glass. He turned around quickly looking for his assailant.  
  
"You should've left it alone. This had nothing to do with you." The man yelled shoving Leonard against the door.  
  
Leonard flexed and relaxed his fists. He really disliked bullies and this man was the worst kind, one that had no respect for women. He didn’t need to know a lot about him to know that he was a predator. "I suggest you leave if you don't want your face rearranged." He wished he had is gun, there would be no need for talk one shot and the man would be done for. Leonard moved to the side avoiding a right hook aimed for his face. It seemed mister personality was not going anywhere.  
  
Twenty minutes passed before Sara returned to let Leonard in. She knew she’d overreacted the minute she’d stepped into her apartment but needed the time to calm herself before she took her anger out on the wrong person. She rushed outside at the sight of blue lights. "Detective West," she moved to his cruiser, "what's going on?" She looked at Leonard who was currently cuffed and being searched.   
  
"We received a call about a fight. We showed up and Snart here was pounding the guys face in."  
  
"Which guy?" She asked. Detective West pointed to the man being checked out by EMS. Sara moved closer to get a better look her anger returning. "Did you ask Leonard what happened? This guy followed me home earlier." Detective West shook his head letting it hang. By the look on his face he was not happy with the situation. Sara took a deep breath. She wondered how often Leonard was blamed because of his reputation alone.    
  
"Let Mr. Snart go." He called over his shoulder. "I'll keep you posted, if this is the guy we've been looking for then Snart did us a favor." He moved to place a hand on her shoulder but thought better of it and put his hand down. "Sorry for the confusion Mr. Snart."   
  
Leonard said nothing, his facial expression said it all. Sara took his hand and led him away from the cops. "Let’s take a look at these hands of yours." She was sure EMS hadn't bothered to check him for injuries. She led him into her apartment sitting him down on the couch. She left him there while she retrieved a first aid kit, a bowl of water and a towel.  
  
She sat on the edge of the coffee table and worked in silence starting with the small cut on his forehead. She took his hands in hers and surveyed the damage. His left hand had little to no damage his right was bloody and bruised. She wondered how much of the blood was actually his, he'd done a number on the other guy. She set to work cleaning the blood off his hand to see the extent of his injuries.

Leonard sat still as she looked over his injuries, he could’ve done this himself he'd treated most of his own injuries growing up but Sara hadn't given him much of a choice in the matter and if he was honest with himself it was nice having someone else take care of his for a change, not that those words would ever leave his mouth.

"I can handle myself." She finally broke the silence her eyes never leaving his hand.  
  
The way she said this kept him silent for some time. She sounded apologetic, guilty almost. He knew this wasn’t her fault, but he didn’t know how he could tell her that without making a mess of things. He watched her as she worked, her hands were steady. He was relieved she wasn't angry anymore. Instead of speaking his mind he did what he did best and that was making light of the situation. "I'll let the idiots you bring home in next time."   
  
She laughed. "Yeah? With what key?"   
  
He chuckled at this. She did have a point he'd been locked out of the apartment. Again.   
  
"I don't know how he managed to find me but if it came down to it I can handle myself." She had gone out of her way to lose her follower and for a brief moment she thought she had.   
  
"If he's who the cops think he is then he was tracking you. From what I heard from West, it's his thing. Puts a tracker on the women then follows them from the bar and kills them."  
  
For a second Sara wished he'd tried. It would have given her reason to feed the bloodlust she'd been fighting most of the night. The reason she'd gone out for a drink in the first place. Her hands tightened and relaxed once again. "Before I died I was an assassin, when I was brought back." She started and paused, not sure how to explain or if it was a good idea at all. He gave the hand holding his up a gentle squeeze urging her to continue. "I didn't come back whole. The control I had before was stripped from me. I came back as this feral creature, an animal with the uncontrollable urge to kill. A friend of mine calls it a bloodlust." She watched his face waiting for any kind of reaction but all she received was a nod. A nod to go on, to finish her story. She gave him a small smile. "When I start fighting the bloodlust kicks in and it's very hard for me to stop myself from killing. If he'd tried anything I would have taken care of him."   
  
Leonard now understood why she'd just ignored the man outside their apartment building. He now had a name to the look of pure rage he'd seen when she'd slammed the door in his face. Bloodlust. He wondered how someone who was constantly fighting the urge to kill could have such gentle hands.  
  
"You know," she continued. "I envy you sometimes. You're always so calm, like nothing ever seems to bother you or you just don't let it." She looked at his hand avoiding his eyes. This had been the most she'd shared with anyone and she felt exposed.   
  
He pulled his hand out of hers and pulled up the sleeve of his sweater exposing his forearm, revealing several scars. "I stepped in between my father and my sister one night. He would have taken the bottle to her head had I not stepped in." He pulled his sleeve back down and pulled the hem of his sweater showing her his side. "This was given to me after a bad heist. My father was an angry man. He left more marks than I can count. I swore I'd never be like him." He put his sweater back down and placed his hand back in hers. She didn't speak, she didn't have to, her eyes spoke for her. She was thankful he'd shared something so personal. He smiled and gave her fingers another squeeze.  
  
She cleared her throat. "This doesn't look too bad, though I can’t say the same about the guy out there." She nodded towards the door.  
  
"Yeah well he was coming after you." He said coolly. That had angered him more than it should have. "Who'd let me in if you're dead."   
  
She was amazed at how quickly he took a meaningful comment and added sarcasm to it. It was something she appreciated about him. Feelings never got too heavy with him, he always managed to steer them back to a lighter mood. "Yes because it would be oh so hard for you to have to carry your key."   
  
"I'm a crook. I break into things. I don't need keys." He stood once she finished wrapping his knuckles. "Next time you want to get a drink to _kill_ the urge let me know, I know a great place." He opened the door to let himself out.   
  
"Thanks Crook." She called out after him. Sara felt better than she had in a long time. Her bloodlust forgotten for the time being.  
  
"Don't mention it Assassin." He called over his shoulder shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up to now this has been my favorite chapter to write. This is my reasoning of why Leonard doesn’t interfere in the pilot episode during the bar fight scene until Sara asks him to, he learned his lesson the first time it happened. I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Drinking With The Rogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa invites Sara to drinks with the Rogues to help keep the boys out of trouble, but who will keep Sara out of trouble???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone still reading.I wanted to get this up earlier but seriously vacationing and updating don't go well together.

"I'm beginning to think you enjoy being locked out." Sara walked up to Leonard, his sister and friend.

"Hardly. I've had to listen to these two for the last 30 minutes." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure they're not that bad." She was enjoying his discomfort.

"I like her Lenny. She's a good judge in character." It wasn't often Lisa got to see her brother uncomfortable so when opportunity presented its self she took it and ran with it. "I'm Lisa by the way and this here is Mick."

"It's nice to meet you Lisa, I'm Sara." Sara gave her a bright smile.

"We were just gonna go to the bar but Mick left his phone in the apartment and Lenny left his keys." Lisa complained.

Sara wondered if Lisa had any idea how often Leonard forgot his keys. By the look on his face he didn't want her to know so this time she would play nice and keep his secret. She unlocked the door allowing the trio inside.

"Thanks, would you like to join us? I'll need help keeping these two out of a brawl."

Sara looked to Leonard to get a feel for his reaction he just shrugged. A clear sign that it was up to her. "Sure, let me change and I'll meet you out front." With that she disappeared inside her apartment.

She could hear Lisa talking to her brother on the other side of her door. "Don't give me that look Lenny, I like her."

Thirty minutes later they entered a bar not too far from their place. Sara hoped this wasn't the place Leonard had mentioned for drinks. She wasn't sure the building was up to code.

Everything was going well. Lisa was happy that several shots and drinks had been consumed and her brother and boyfriend hadn't tried to beat anyone.

"These are from those guys over there." The waitress put down two drinks in front of the ladies.

Lisa cursed. She'd celebrated prematurely.

"Tell them we appreciate the drinks but no thanks." Sara pushed her drink back towards the waitress. Lisa followed suit.

"I probably shouldn't tell you that they asked that you ditch your dates and come hang out with them." The waitress was familiar with three out of the four, she knew telling them would probably result in a fight but she didn't care. The night had been slow and uneventful and Mick and Leonard always made sure not to damage the bar too much.

Sara's hand shot out and rested on Leonard's forearm telling him she had it under control. Having learned his lesson he relaxed back into his seat, he wanted to see what she could do. Seeing he wasn't going anywhere Sara removed her hand her focus returning to the waitress. "They wouldn't be able to handle us. You on the other hand." She winked at the waitress.

The waitress blushed. "I'll let them know." She smiled at Sara before walking away.

"Tease." She heard Leonard whisper beside her.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I just meant..."

"I think we all know what you meant blondie." Even Mick who everyone teased for being dense at times had her figured out.

"Whatever. Think what you want." She smiled taking a sip of her drink enjoying the warmth it created. Sara was glad she'd taken Lisa on her offer of a night out, while she hadn't needed it, it still felt nice to be able to go out and relax for a change not worrying about taming her bloodlust.

"So you think we can't handle you bitches?" One of the two men stood beside her towering over her.

Sara put her drink down calmly. "I really don't like that word. Why don't you run off before you make a fool of yourself." She sat up straighter preparing herself for the mans next move. If he was smart he'd walk away, she had a feeling this guy was not the brightest crayon in the box.

"What're you gonna do bitch? Set your pet after me?" He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Oh no." Leonard backed away from the table immediately Lisa and Mick followed. This was not going to end well and he knew it, for a split second he considered interfering but then he'd be on the receiving end of the death glare she had fixed on Mr. Can't take no for an answer. He shook his head to Lisa and Mick telling them to stay put.

Sara took two deep breaths giving the guy an opportunity to let go of her arm. "I'm going to count to three. If your hand is still on my arm I'm going to break it."

The man only tightened his grip challenging her.

"Three." She didn't bother with the first two numbers, this jackass didn't deserve a full count. She stood up taking a hold of his hand and elbow and twisting it behind him. She pushed his wrist up until a sharp snap could be heard. "I said, I don't like that word. Now you're going to apologize to my friend." She forced him to turn and face Lisa.

He remained silent, grunts of pain the only thing leaving his mouth.

"Apologize." She ordered putting more pressure on his wrist.

"Okay okay I'm sorry. Now let me go."

Sara released him pushing him back towards the bar but it seemed he hadn't had enough. "You bitch." He turned around and took a swing with his good hand. She easily avoided the swing ducking down and coming up with an uppercut to his chin. He went down holding his jaw groaning in pain. Her eyes turned to his friend who made a move towards them.

"I don't want any trouble." He put his hands up in a sign of surrender.

Sara continued to stare at him with a look that would kill until his image was replaced by a more familiar one.

"Sara. Sara, you still with me?" Leonard stood between her and the two men. She didn't seem too out of control but then again he'd never seen her lose it. He for one did not want any broken bones.

She relaxed. "Yeah I'm good." She shook off the tingling that ran through her and sat back down. The other three followed. "Thanks." She whispered to Leonard. He nodded in response.

"That was awesome Sara." Lisa was impressed. Sara had taken the guy down in two moves and the entire bar was untouched.

"No woman should suffer at the hand of man." Was her simple response. She hated it when guys wouldn't take no for an answer.

The waitress returned with drinks. "This round is on me." Her eyes on Sara.

"Thank you." Sara took the offered drink taking a long sip.

"You need to come out with us more often." Mick grabbed his free drink.

"Didn't I ask you along to keep these two from getting into a fight?" Lisa had her hands full. Sure she enjoyed a good brawl as much as the next guy but just once she'd like to go out and none of them get arrested or sending someone to the hospital.

Sara looked between the two men in question before looking back at Lisa. "I didn't see them fighting. So I say I held up my end of the deal."

The men laughed while Lisa groaned. This had trouble written all over it.

After a few more drinks the four split up, Lisa and Mick to their place, Sara and Leonard to their apartment.

"Leonard." Sara turned to him outside their building with a panicked look on her face.

"Hmmm." He hummed beside her, the alcohol making him feel good.

"Please tell me you have your key." She couldn't believe she'd forgotten hers. He was never going to let her live it down.

"Of course I have my key. Why wouldn't I?" He pulled the key from his pocket dangling it in front of her.

Sara shook her head. She'd let him in twenty times in the past month, but the first time she forgets her key it's all over. "Don't be an ass." She nudged him towards the door.

He smiled unlocking the door and pulling it open for her. "Never. Ladies first."

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

" ** _Det. West called. Wanted your number._** " Sara messaged him the following morning.  
  
" ** _You didn't. Please tell me you didn’t._** " Was his quick response.  
  
" ** _No. I'm not the asshole. You have that title all to yourself :)_** "  
  
" ** _What did he want?_** ” He ignored her last message he would never admit to anyone that it actually had him cracking a smile.  
  
" ** _Wanted to thank you for your help in apprehending Mr. I like to murderer women who reject me._** "  
  
" ** _Were those his exact words?_** "   
  
She smiled at his message. She could picture his face as he wrote it. " ** _Something along the lines. I told him I'd pass it on._** "  
  
" ** _Are good guys always this annoying?_** "  
  
She laughed. " ** _Yup, pretty much_**."  
  
" ** _It’s nauseating._** "  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 - It's Leonard's turn to take care of Sara after she loses control sending several people to the hospital. There may or may not be dinner involved... stay tuned.


	7. Bloodlust, Stitches, Dinner, Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard checks on Sara after watching a news of a woman attacking and sending several men to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a paragraph to the ending of chapter 6, kind of a deleted scene I had written but forgot to add, it's not important that you read it, you won't miss anything if you don't.

Leonard hadn't seen or heard from Sara in two days, normally he'd think nothing of it but his concern increased as he watched the news. Several drug dealers were attacked a few hours back, while no one had been killed a large number of them were sent to the hospital. He watched the footage several times confirming what he suspected. The "attacker" had blonde hair. "So this is what bloodlust looks like." He watched again as Sara took on several men, all twice her size with very little effort. He watched as she continued to beat on a man that was clearly unconscious. He stood up needing to check on her, he'd known her long enough to know that the guilt would be eating at her. He got out to his balcony climbed over to her side and knocked on her window. Several minutes passed without any movement. He knocked again and waited. He was about to go back to his apartment when he saw her coming towards him. She opened the window not saying a word allowing him into her apartment. She turned her back to him walking away. He knew the way out.

"Sara." She didn't like the concern in his voice. It meant he knew. A part of her wanted to look into his face to see the disgust she was sure would be there, the other part was terrified. She didn't want to lose his friendship, he was the only good thing that had happened to her since she'd come back. "Sara look at me." He knew better than to reach out to her so he waited. "Please." He added. The word felt foreign on his tongue, she would owe him one for making him use it. Slowly she turned around her eyes on her fidgeting hands. She'd showered and changed but her hands were still bleeding. He looked her up and down finally resting his gaze on her face. "You look like shit."

She cracked a smile finally looking up. She hadn't expected that. A part of her told her she should have. After all it's what Leonard was good at, downplaying heavy emotional moments.

"Let's take a look at those hands of yours." He moved towards her slowly giving her a chance to back away. When she didn't he moved closer guiding her to the couch as she had done to him a few weeks before. "First aid kit in the bathroom?"

She nodded. "Under the sink."

Leonard patted her tense knee and stood to retrieve the kit. He found the bathroom easily taking note of the bloody discarded clothes on the ground. Too much blood, he'd have to make sure she to ask about other injuries. Next he went into the kitchen in search of a bowl of water and towels. He came back to the living room finding her exactly how he'd left her. He kneeled in front of her on the ground setting the open kit, bowl and towels on the coffee table. Her eyes followed his every movement. Slowly he reached for her hand getting to work on removing the dried blood. He tried to be as gentle as she'd been with him. She didn't flinch, not once.

"Pain and I came to an understanding a long time ago." She'd seen the look on his face, it was the same look Felicity had given her when Oliver had stitched her up a few years back.

He wondered how much pain she'd endured to be at this point. Even with all that he'd been through with his father he still felt and reacted to pain. "One down." He released her hand taking the other one. This one looked worse. He could feel Sara's gaze on him, burning into him. He did everything he could to keep from looking up. The moment would be too intense. He wouldn't be able to downplay it. He finished up with her hand giving it a gentle caress before releasing it. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

She nodded lifting her shirt over her head turning her back to him. She'd put a makeshift bandage on the cut but the blood was already starting to seep through.

Leonard frowned taking note of the scars that marred her back, so much pain behind each one. He was no longer sure he wanted to know what created them, at first he'd been curious, but now that Sara had become a friend to him, knowing someone had hurt her so much that she no longer felt pain angered him, hurt him in a way he never thought possible for anyone not his family. He wanted to go out there and punish those responsible. No one deserved this. No one. His fingers hovered over the scars briefly before going to the open wound. "Sara this is going to need stitches."

She pulled away from him panicked. "No hospitals."

He sighed in defeat. The cut was in a place she couldn't reach comfortably otherwise he was sure she'd have stitched it up herself. "Alright let's go to the kitchen. The lighting is better." Her body visibly relaxed. She grabbed the kit while he took the water bowl and towels. She sat in the chair leaning on the kitchen table exposing her back to him. Leonard took a moment to once again study the scars that ran across her back, he shook his head, he needed to focus on the here and now, there was nothing he could do about the things that had happened in the past. Once he finished stitching up the wound he replaced the water in the bowl and cleaned the wound of any excess blood. He placed a clean bandage over it and squeezed her shoulder signaling that he was done.

She sat up her back feeling better. "Thanks."

He nodded in acknowledgment. She still looked awful. "Have you eaten?"

She shook her head in the negative. "Not hungry."

"You need to eat. Go change." With that he walked back into the kitchen rummaging through her fridge. "Sit." He ordered once she returned fully clothed.

Sara's eyebrow shot up. If he thought for one second he could order her around in her own apartment he had another thing coming. She sat on the counter instead watching him move around in her kitchen. He gave her a sideways glance but said nothing. "What're you making?"

"Where are your spices?" He asked ignoring her question.

She gestured to the cabinet behind her head. "What do you need?"

"Depends on what you have." He stood beside her and started going through the cabinet. "This will do." He took out the lemon pepper. "I'll be right back." He left her apartment returning a few minutes later with a clove of garlic, a lemon, chicken and broccoli. He wanted to make a comment about how empty her fridge was but he saved it for another time. This was the most relaxed he'd seen her all evening and he didn't want to ruin it by being an ass. "Do you like chicken?"

She nodded.

"You'll like this then." Silence fell between them, Leonard had learned not to push her to talk, so he maintained the silence giving her time to gather her thoughts. He set the pan on the stove turning the heat on, at the same time setting the temperature of the oven. He cut up the broccoli and minced some garlic tossing it over the broccoli and squeezed some lemon juice and olive oil over it. Sprinkled some salt and pepper and placed it in the oven. Next he worked on cooking the chicken, covering it with the lemon pepper salt, adding pieces of garlic to it and drizzling lemon juice on it as it cooked.

"I almost killed those men tonight." She shuddered. "Everything in me told me to walk away, but I just," she paused her head falling back against the cabinet with a quiet thud, "I snapped. The rage took over and I couldn't stop myself, it was like I didn't know where I was, what would have happened if I'd been around innocent people?" A tear slipped down the side of her face, she knew playing the what if game was dangerous but she always ended up playing the nasty game, and it always got the better of her. "I could've killed them all."

Leonard wondered what had triggered the bloodlust in the first place. It wasn't like Sara to go out looking for trouble that was more his thing. "But you didn't, you're not a killer Sara." He removed the pan from the heat turning off the stove.

For a brief moment she wanted to believe him, to believe there was some humanity left in her but she knew better. Her humanity was tired of the constant fighting, it took more and more energy to fight the desire to just let go. She fought the urge to open her eyes when he invaded her space his hand reaching towards her.

He wiped the tear form her face resting his hand against her cheek briefly before moving it to her knee. "What stopped you?" He'd watched the news footage several times, he'd seen her beating one man mercilessly and suddenly stop as if realizing exactly what she was doing.

She opened her eyes looking deep into his. "It's stupid. I don't know how to explain it."

"Try." He pushed her.

She sighed. "It's like you were there all of a sudden, in my head and you were pissed that I hadn't taken you up on your offer to _kill_ the urge, it was like I was back at the bar and instead of their faces I saw yours and I just stopped." She held her breath waiting for his reaction, she felt as though she'd just confessed her undying love to a crush.

"Well look at this face. Wouldn't want to ruin such a beautiful thing with bruises now would we." He patted her knee. She rolled her eyes thanking him for not laughing at her. "I'll give you a picture to carry around, you can look at it next time the urge strikes." He teased.

"No need. I'll get a copy of a booking photo from your last arrest, put it in a locket and carry it on a chain." She shot back thankful for their normal banter.

Leonard glared at her wondering if she was messing with him, her father was a cop after all, getting one wouldn't be hard.

She ignored his questioning eyes focusing on the food instead. "Food smells really good." Her stomach growled, she'd been hungrier than she'd thought. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"My mother wasn't always up to cooking and my father was a drunk. Someone had to take care of Lisa." His tone softer than usual, he turned back to the oven taking the broccoli out.

"She's very lucky to have you." As am I she thought to herself. She didn't need to say it she could see by his reaction that he'd caught on to the double meaning behind her words.

"Don't get sentimental on me, I won't be able to hold back the tears." His lips said one thing his eyes said another.

She rolled her eyes and hopped off the counter grabbing two beers from the fridge while he plated their food. He followed her into the living room setting the plates down on the coffee table and settled on the couch. Sara grabbed her plate taking a small bite. "Mmm, this is amazing."

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." He wasn't used to compliments. They made him uncomfortable. This whole situation was out of the ordinary for him. He needed silence there were far too many feelings floating around.

Sara took the hint and turned her attention to the movie he'd turned on. Once done she set her plate back on the coffee table and slouched into the cushions feeling full. It wasn't long before she felt her eyes drooping. She grabbed a pillow and set it at the end of the couch laying her head on it. She curled up into herself and continued watching the movie every once in a while catching herself dozing off. She was tempted to go to bed but knew sleep would escape her the minute she laid in her bed. She wasn't prepared for the nightmares that were sure to visit her in the hours to come.

Leonard grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and draped it across her. He gave her legs a pat letting her know she could stretch out if she wanted to.

Sara extended her legs laying them across his thighs. Neither looked at the other, physical contact was a new development in their friendship. On an average day neither liked to be touched, to have someone so close and have it be comforting was alarming.

Leonard's hand occasionally ended up on Sara's leg any time she started to show any signs of a nightmare. He was relieved she settled quickly each time, eventually he left his hand on her leg assuring her he was there. He could only imagine the nightmares she'd face after the day she'd had, after killing his father he'd had some of the most terrifying and if he could spare her a few hours of peaceful sleep then he'd break his own rule of not showing affection to anyone outside his family. Once the movie finished he turned back to the news, they replayed the attack from earlier, the words witness revealed caught his attention he turned it up a bit to hear the reporter speak of a female witness that had come forward after the video had aired.

'She saved my life. They were going to kill me. She came out of nowhere and told me to run and I did, I was so scared, I didn't even thank her. I just want her to know how thankful my family and I are.' Her voiced cracked. 'All I could think was that I'd never see my son grow up.' The woman began to cry. 'Thank you, whoever you are. Thank you.'

Leonard turned the volume down not needing to hear anymore. He looked at Sara who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Her words of women not suffering at the hand of man ringing loud and clear. He wondered if she'd intentionally left the rescue part out or if she'd actually blocked it out once the bloodlust hit. "Not a killer," he spoke softly, he liked to think of himself as a good judge in character and no matter what his friend believed he knew better, he just needed her to believe it. "What have you done to me?" he muttered to himself running his hand down his face. It was official he'd gone soft. Several hours passed before he started preparing to leave, he moved from underneath her taking the dishes to the kitchen and putting them in the dishwasher. He scribbled a note on a piece of paper laying it on the coffee table. The note read. 'Watch the news for the WHOLE story. - L' He almost made it out when he heard her tired voice.

"Thanks Len." She mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep.

Len. That was the first time she'd called him that. He would never admit it out loud but he liked the sound of it. "Good night Sara." He let himself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter could have gone on FOREVER but I don't like to drag things out too much. Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Killing The Urge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Sara go to a bar to kill the urge.

" **Busy?** " It was just after 11 and she'd woken up from yet another nightmare. She needed to go out, her body was buzzing with energy.  
  
" **What do you have in mind**?"  
  
" **I need to kill the urge**." She used his words.  
  
He didn't need any more information. Her bloodlust was peeking its ugly head and she needed a distraction. " **I'll see you in ten**."  
  
"So this is the place?" She looked over the outside of the building. It looked better than the last place they’d gone to.   
  
He nodded. "I know the owner so we don't have to worry about last call." He pulled the door open for her allowing her to pass through first.   
  
Sara looked around this bar was definitely nicer than the last one they'd been to. She wondered why they hadn't come here when Mick and Lisa had been with them.  
  
"It’s kind of my place." He explained as if reading her mind.  
  
She nodded. Doing her best not to show her surprise at being brought to his special place. She didn’t want to put too much thought into it, right now she just wanted a drink. "It’s nice."  
  
He nodded, grateful she’d just gone with it, he didn’t want to think about the significance behind bringing her to his special place, it had felt right and that’s all that had mattered to him when he’d made the offer. He'd been coming here since he was a kid out of juvie, the owner Robbie had been more of a father to him than his own. "Come on." He place his hand on her lower back leading her to the booth he called his.   
  
"Snart!"A small man with silver hair approached them. "It’s been a while, thought maybe they locked you  up and threw away the key." He patted Leonard's arm. Sara watched this interaction amazed. Leonard had allowed this man to touch him, he was even smiling. "And who is this beautiful lady? I can see why you haven't come around." He gave Leonard a knowing look.  
  
"I'm Sara." She extended her hand to him.  
  
"Hello Sara, I'm Robert but everyone calls me Robbie." He took her hand in both of his bringing it closer to his face. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her hand but he surprised her when he let out an approving laugh. "A woman that can fight. You did well for yourself Lenny." He patted Leonard on the shoulder. "Don't let Lenny here give you a hard time, he’s as soft as they come."  
  
Sara laughed, the look on Leonard’s face was priceless. She thought about correcting Robbie but she was enjoying herself way too much.  
  
Leonard sighed, maybe coming here was a bad idea. "Don't you have drinks to fix Pop?" He glared at him.   
  
"Alright alright. I know when I'm not wanted. It’s nice to meet you Sara." He walked back towards the bar to prepare their drinks.   
  
"He didn't ask what we wanted." Sara commented ignoring the look of affection that was currently on Leonard's face, a look she'd only seen him direct towards his sister.  
  
"He has a gift for making you exactly what you need."   
  
Their drinks arrived and she had to admit her drink was on point. She made sure not to drink it all in one sip. "Wow." she set the glass down licking her lips.   
  
"I've been coming here a long time. I was underage the first time but Robbie had taken one look at me and had decided to take me in under his wing. I was an angry kid." He took a sip of his drink. "Robbie taught me to fight, to defend myself. With every lesson I got from him it was one less beating I took at home." He sighed. "No more feelings. How about some shots?"  
  
Sara felt honored that he'd shared this place and more of his story with her but she knew it was her turn to keep the conversation light. "You think you can keep up Crook?" She challenged.   
  
"It’s on Assassin."  
  
"Now now." Robbie turned up with a tray of assorted shots. "No bar fights." He gave a pointed look to Leonard.  
  
"I'm not the one you have to worry about Pop, she picks more fights than I do. Pick your poison Assassin."   
  
Sara picked a shot downing it. Leonard was impressed she didn't make a face nor did she follow it with a chaser. He followed her lead taking his own shot. They kept the conversation light after that. "It’s okay to say you're done. I can do this all day." She grinned at him after several shots.  
  
Leonard was borderline drunk but there was no way he was going to tell her that. He looked underneath the table then leaned over to her side checking her sitting area.  
  
"What are you doing?" She grinned at the pure look of confusion on his face. Drunk Leonard was kind of adorable. Though she didn’t dare saying that out loud. She’d keep that thought to herself. For now.  
  
"I'm. I'm trying to see where you're putting the uh alcohol." His words were beginning to slur. "You're like 100 pounds soaking wet."  
  
She laughed out loud, her hand shot to her mouth to muffle her laughter. She was enjoying drunk Leonard. "I have practice."  
  
"Clearly. You alcoholic." He said this with a smile. He was glad to see her so relaxed.  
  
Sara downed the last two remaining shots claiming victory. "Come on Len you can walk me home. Or is it more like I'll be walking you home."  He didn't bother with a verbal response he fixed her with a stare instead.  
  
"Hey Robbie" Sara called out when he passed by. "Can we get the check?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, its been taken care of." He motioned to Leonard who looked at her innocently.  Leonard had called him before coming explaining that his friend needed a pick me up. He hadn't needed any further, it wasn’t often Leonard called him asking for favors, he was just glad Leonard had someone else on his side. "Make sure my boy gets home in one piece."   
  
"Will do. Thanks Robbie."  
  
"Want to know something?" Leonard asked as they approached the door his face serious.  
  
She gave a hesitant response. "Sure."  
  
"See how there are no hinges on this side of the door?" He waited for her nod. "That means the door swings away from you. Hinges and the door swings towards you." As if to prove himself right he pushed open the door.  "Comes in handy when you're being chased."   
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Sara shook her head hiding a smile. Drunk Leonard liked to share escape tips otherwise he wasn’t too different from sober Leonard. This was exactly what she'd needed. She'd thank him when he was less intoxicated, on second thought she knew he knew and would probably appreciate not being put in an awkward and sentimental situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Leonard having someone influence all the goodness in him, it had to come from somewhere. If you didn’t know this about hinges now you do. It comes in handy with firefighting and it’s so dark you can’t see your hand in front of her your face.


	9. Being Recruited

**"I'm going out of town for a few days."  
**  
**"Is this your way of telling me to have my key?"**  
  
**"Yes."**   
  
**"Travel safe."**  
  
This was a prime example of why she liked their friendship so much. It was always simple with them, there were never any unnecessary questions. Something they both valued. Two days later Sara found herself on top of a roof, Leonard not far from her. Besides a few sideways glances, they said nothing to each other.   
  
"I see your trip’s been cut short," he commented once everyone else had left.  
  
“It feels like I can never take a vacation without finding myself stranded somewhere.” She looked at the surrounding roof tops. "What do you think?" She was referring to Rips offer of becoming legends.   
  
"I have to talk to Lisa and Mick. You?"  
  
"I need to talk to my sister. I don't think I'm ready to save the world. I'm likely to kill someone first.”  
  
“You’re not a killer Sara. Try and remember that.” He gave her shoulder a squeeze and walked off.

  
**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

  
He was at her window early the next morning. Sara let him in, handing him a cup of coffee. She hadn’t slept much the night before and by his appearance, neither had he.  
  
"Have you made a decision?" he asked, taking a seat on her couch and enjoying the strong coffee.  
  
She took a seat beside him, their knees almost touching. "My sister says to go for it but I have to be honest, the thought of being on a ship with eight people scares me. What if I lose it and we’re stuck on the ship.”  
  
He placed a hand on her knee, his eyes on hers. “I wouldn't let you do anything."  
  
Deep down, she trusted that he'd be there to stop her. The thought was comforting.  
  
“We’ll have to make sure to take a lot of alcohol. Unless of course we come up with new ways to distract you.” He winked.  
  
She smacked his chest. “Not in this century, Crook.”  
  
“Well then it’s a good thing we’ll be traveling through time.” He knew he had her in the way she rolled her eyes.   
  
“You’re insufferable.” She set her coffee mug down before picking up her cell phone.  
  
 **“Sara, It’s Lisa. I got your number from Lenny’s phone when he wasn’t looking. Can we meet?”** Sara read the message several times. It was obvious Lisa didn’t want her brother to know she’d contacted her so she sent a quick response with a time and location.  
  
“As fun as this is, I need to run an errand, sooo...”  
  
“I’ll see you if I see you,” he finished for her.  
  
She nodded, disappearing into her bedroom. He knew the way out.

 

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

“Hey,” she greeted Lisa, taking a seat across from her.   
  
“Thanks for meeting me.”  
  
“What’s going on?” She was sure she already knew the answer.  
  
“Lenny said that you were asked to join them on this ridiculous mission.”  
  
Sara nodded.  
  
“I don’t like it. Mick’s heart isn’t in it but Leonard is leaning towards going and that worries me.”  
  
“You don’t want them to go?”  
  
“I want them to do whatever they want. I’m just worried.” She sighed, sipping her coffee. She and Mick had stayed up late discussing the trip. “Lenny and Mick can get into it sometimes and they need a neutral party. One that makes them see reason."  
  
Sara was understanding her now. “And you want me to be that person.”  
  
Lisa nodded. “It would make me feel better about them going. I’ll have peace of mind knowing they’re not out there killing each other. Lenny trusts you so I trust you. He’s been different lately and I think you have had a hand in that. He’ll listen to you and since I won’t be around…”  
  
Sara had noticed the changes in Leonard but she’d just chucked them up to them becoming friends. She was sure he was the same with his sister and Mick as he was with her. “Has Mick decided to go?”  
  
“He’ll go if Lenny goes. He’s had his back since juvie. I won’t ask him to stay. My brother needs him more than I do."  
  
Sara knew if Leonard didn’t go then she probably wouldn’t either. She needed someone there that could help her control her bloodlust and stop her if she lost control. He had already promised to have her back and she would make sure to have his. “I’ll watch out for them.”  
  
“So you’ll go?” she asked, relieved.  
  
“Len’s been a good friend to me. He’s been there for me during some rough times. I’ll do my best to keep them from getting themselves killed.” Sara paused. “Or killing each other.”  
  
“Thank you Sara. You have no idea how much this means to me. They’re all I have and I can’t lose them.” She was going to miss Mick and her brother but knowing Sara would be there to watch their backs eased her worry. She was sure they’d come back in one piece.

 

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

 

“Hey Blondie,” Mick greeted her as she walked up to them.  
  
“Mick,” she said in way of greeting before turning her attention to Leonard. “You came.”  
  
He smirked. "Imagine how terrible the security was back in the day."   
  
"Always the Crook." Of course this was just another job for him. At least, that’s what he let on and she’d let him believe that, for now.  
  
"Says the Assassin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I leave this story. I am thinking of a sequel to go along with the actual show, I need to watch all the episodes again first.


End file.
